You're My Exception
by Iszel
Summary: Asia Sinclair always has bad luck with men. George Weasley knows everything there is to the signals men give out. George offers his assistance to Asia, and Asia gets the wrong message. What is the poor boy to do? George Weasley X OC Asia Sinclair


Ok! This is my first actual Harry Potter Series. I have been doing a few one-shots for the Harry Potter Catagory so now here is my very first actual series. I hope you enjoy it.

Don't worry I will continue my Peter Pan and Tales of Symphonia one, I have most of the next chapter written out. :)

This is pretty AU so please don't hate me -Bows-

Oh! And it's based of the Novel and Movie _He's just not that into you_ seeing that I used a few quotes and the story line is based around Gigi's part in the movie. :)

I do not own Harry Potter- if I did Fred Weasley would still be alive! (R.I.P FW) nor do I own _He's just not that into you_

Enjoy!

=3

* * *

You're My Exception

George Weasley X Asia Sinclair

-The Call-

::|X|::

The night was young as people entered and exited different buildings, laughter filling the air, the smell of alcohol filled the nostrils of people walking by. This world was separate from the professional world, where people can let loose and have a good time, no concern about anything. Their problems all ebbing away with each passing drink. Though, this wasn't the only separation of worlds. There was also the separation of the magical world filled with witches, wizards, goblins and anything else of magical descent and the non-magical world filled with muggles; non magical people. There wasn't any rule saying that two people, one from each world could not meet or anything like that. There have been many cases where one person from each world come together to create children from both worlds; half-bloods. There are even times when two people from the non-magical create a child that was to be part of the magical society; muggle born, and even two people from the magical world can have a child with no magical abilities; a squib. The connection between worlds is common, though sometimes the connection between two people is not as simple.

Asia Sinclair sat at the table with her date, Jordan Niles, a respected lawyer she had heard of from a friend. "So, Law firm, hm?" She took a sip of her strawberry daiquiri, placing it back on the table before looking around the club he brought her for their first date. Now, _Night Square_ was a fancy club, but she didn't have this certain place in mind for her first date. As the cliché states; beggars can't be choosers, and she was going to make the most of this date. In all reality, she really _needed_ to make this date work.

He nodded, putting down his bottle of beer, "yes, but not one of those stuck up old buggers in there." She laughed, not being able to help, but thing he was cute and funny. Jordan Niles was in fact quite a looker with short brown hair which he took extra care to style, emerald green eyes, — that could match up with Harry Potter himself — rather tall and a great build.

"That's good," Asia mused, her index finger tracing around the rim of the glass. "Or I wouldn't be having this drink with you Mr. Niles."

"I suppose so." He nodded, leaning back in the old wooden chair. "Tell me about yourself Asia."

Now to start off, she wasn't going to retell her life story, no that wouldn't work. She couldn't tell him that she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the age of eleven until eighteen in the house of Hufflepuff. Nor was she going to tell him that she was one of the many members of Dumbledore's army that went into war with Lord Voldemort . Those things would be too much on a first date, expecially a date with a muggle. Jordan Niles was a muggle with no knowledge of the magical world or magical abilities.

"I'm not very interesting." Jordan raised a brow as Asia continued, "graduated university, travelled for a bit and now I'm just working as a clothes designer."

"I see." He paused as a barmaid came by, asking if we would like refills. "Did you want some more?"

"Oh!" Asia looked at her glass, thinking back to all the advice she had obtain from the computer, a wonderful muggle device. She shouldn't look clingy, nor eager, that drives men off. Or so she read. "Only if you have another one, I mean if you're busy and need to leave it's fine."

The next twenty seconds seemed like hours to Asia, seeing that she had _horrible_ luck with men. No matter what she does, who she seeks advice from or tips she gains from the internet, she still has the worst luck with dating. She throws herself out there, gets hurt constantly, she has even made a bloody fool of herself at times, yet still no luck. Even in Hogwarts she didn't have a steady boyfriend, or a boyfriend that lasted longer than a school week in all of her seven years at Hogwarts. She knew she wasn't ugly or anything, she was rather plain, but easy on the eyes. Asia knew she was no gorgeous like Cho Chang, but did not look like a pig like Pansy Parkinson. She had the combination of honey brown hair that fell to her shoulders in light waves, framing her face with large chocolate brown eyes. Standing a decent five foot seven Asia Sinclair was neither short or abnormally tall, but she was on the slight bigger side. She wasn't fat, no, she was big enough to still be considered slender and healthy. Even with her decent looks, she couldn't keep a guy and she didn't understand why not.

"Oh why not." Jordan Niles laughed, "get me another beer, and strawberry daiquiri for you I assume?" Asia nodded her head, trying to keep herself from jumping on the table to do her little happy dance.

Now, Asia did not meet Jordan on the street or anything of the sort. She wasn't _that_ lucky to meet someone as handsome as Jordan at a local convenient store. Asia met Jordan Niles through one of her friends, was told he was single so she gave it a shot. She was glad she did, he was bloody brilliant in her mind. Asia also believed their date went smashingly well, she didn't spill anything on herself or him, she didn't make a complete ass of herself, nor did she drive him away with her continuous talking, and she could talk as long as the energizer bunny could keep beating that drum of his. Now the late night set in as the two were to go their separate ways.

"I wonder why Jasmine didn't introduce us earlier!" Asia grinned, watching him nod his head. What she didn't catch on was the way he ran his fingers over his phone in an almost eager fashion.

"Yeah, I wonder."

"So, I suppose this is goodnight?"

"Yes well," he paused and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "it was nice meeting you."

With one last small smile each party turned their separate ways down the street, each dialing quickly on their phones.

"Hey babe, it's me." Jordan smiled, vanishing from view.

Asia sighed dreamily, waiting to hear the voice of her best friend on the other end. Jasmine was Asia's best friend since she started in the fashion business three years ago at the young age of twenty, whereas Jasmine was twenty-three and a bride to be. Jasmine was also muggle, as well as many of Asia's other friends. Of course she kept in contact with her magical friends, it was just more comfortable to live life as a muggle, even though she uses her powers often for certain tasks. She still loved her magical powers, but to her, she believed it was a gift she shouldn't abuse. Like Hermione Granger, Asia Sinclair was born into a family with no magical connection; a muggle born. She grew up with everything muggle, so it wasn't hard to adapt to live a muggle life after the seven years of Hogwarts.

"Hello?"

"Jas!" She cried happily into the phone, earning strange glances by passing groups of people jumping from club to club. "He is so cute!" Jasmine's laughter rung on the other side of the phone.

"Asia, it's nearly midnight. I'll talk to you tomorrow since the kids are in bed."

"Oh alright." The door of Asia's car unlocked by the pressing of a button, "but you better be ready, I have a lot to say!"

"When do you _not_ have anything to say?"

"Oh hush!"

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Good night Jas, and thanks."

::|X|::

The next three days seemed to torture Asia Sinclair to no end. Now Asia has never depended on her phone so much in her life, up until now at least. Her Blackberry was attached to her hip like a leech, no matter where she went, and she was constantly checking to see if there was any missed messages or voice mails. The phone sat on the counter when she showered, at the table while she worked and ate, on her desk at work and even by her pillow when she slept. She just couldn't understand why he didn't call. She did everything that was on those lists on the internet, followed every piece of advice she received from her friends, yet there was no call. He was going to call, she was sure of it. How couldn't he? She was polite, sweet, she made sure she sounded intrigued by him, not talked about herself too much and even made sure she didn't sound fake or materialistic. What more could she have done?

"Why didn't he call Jas?" She exclaimed suddenly one morning at work, throwing her pencil on the desk, shoving the new sketches away from her face. Yes, Asia Sinclair, respected twenty-three year old fashion designer was pouting. She didn't even care about the deadline she had in the upcoming few days, all she could think about why Jordan didn't call. "Ow!"

"Asia it as only been three days, you know how guys are. They have to wait a certain number of days, they don't want to sound _too _eager to see you again. They believe girls will think that they are being clingy."

"Did you really need to stab me with a sewing needle?" Rubbing her arm with a pout she looked at Jasmine who used the same needle to hold up a piece of blue fabric on the mannequin. "Anyways, what if he _did_ call but my phone didn't save the message?" Now her excuses for him began to file out, one right after the other. "of maybe he has no service, or his phone has been cut off, or he could be out of town. Oh! Maybe he was in an accident or something and is in the hospital with no way of contacting me, then again he could have lost my number!" Snatching her phone from the table she began to dial. "Maybe I should give him a call."

The phone was ripped from the frantic girl's hands and she looked up in surprise. "No, you need to relax Asia, now get to work, you have a deadline!"

Nodding her head she gathered her sheets again and began to work, only to throw them around again when the familiar ringer of her phone went off. "I got it!" Asia yelled out loudly, practically leaping of the two desks to reach her phone. She answered quickly, a smile in her face but as soon as the smile came it vanished. "Mother!" She stated huffily, "I am at work, I'll give you a call later." She hung up, her hopes dropping to a deadly low. "Oh don't look at me like that Jas."

Giving her friend one of those smiles she turned back to her dress, "you know, Ethan didn't call me until the eleventh day after our first date." Now, no one could believe that fact since everyone knows that Ethan McCoy was head over heels for his wife Jasmine. Asia met Ethan when she became friends with Jasmine, and Ethan and Jasmine were already in a two year relationship and was awaiting their wedding day. Asia could not believe it, eleven days? To Asia it was clearly impossible. "Yup, eleven whole days, and when he called it was a 'hey, how you doing? Want to grab a burger from McDonalds?"

"Really?" She looked utterly bewildered at the fact, since her impression of Jasmine's husband was a romantic sweetheart. Jasmine simply nodded her head at Asia's shocked expression. "No way."

"Way." Jasmine laughed, finishing up the simple yet elegant blue off the shoulder summer dress. Asia smiled, maybe it would be alright. She was sure he wasn't going to wait eleven days to call her, and three days already passed so he would call soon. She was sure about it.

Lunch has come and gone, Jasmine basically forcing Asia to leave her phone in her purse as they ate out at a cafe. Now back in the office with a bunch of other designers they continued to work until their deadline outfits. Through the rare silence, there wasn't much silence, usually the sound of pencil against paper, scissors or sewing machines were heard, Asia could hear a faint beeping from her purse. With wide eyes she launched herself from her chair and blindly rummaged through her bag for her phone.

_'You have one new message.' _The robotic voice of the lady that recorded the voice mail spoke causing Asia's heart to pound faster than it ever had before.

"It's here, the call!" Asia urged her best friend over with a frantic wave of her hand. "The call!"

"Alright, hurry up and check it then!" Jasmine laughed, leaning on the desk next to her. With a nod the brunette hit the play button and waited, the sound of movement in the background could be heard.

"Joyce? Joyce is that you?" The voice of Asia's mother called out, irking the brunette to a high degree. Jasmine could already be heard laughed as she ended the voice mail angrily. She couldn't help but think how pathetic she looks at the moment, as a twenty-three year old, looking crestfallen, desperately waiting for a phone call from a guy.

"Why hasn't he called!"

"Alright, I can't handle it anymore!" Both girls sharply turned their head in surprised to see Audrey Kinsman stand up from her desk. Now, Audrey Kinsman was also a student of Hogwarts a few years older than Asia and who was sorted into Hufflepuff as well. Asia knew that Audrey was a witch, but she didn't think that the other would recognize her, not that she wanted Audrey to recognize her. All in all, Asia was surprised that Audrey Kinsman whom was rather clean blooded — most of her family where witches and wizards — work in the muggle world. Even her boyfriend was a wizard. Strange how things work out sometimes. "For the past three days all you have been talking about is a guy who doesn't call you back, and I say, _you_ call _him_!"

"But isn't —"

"Asia, it is Asia right?" She nodded her head and let Audrey continue. "Asia, call him. It's not like the past where the guys had to make things happen, you have power now. Look at all the women who have surpassed men in this age! I mean it's only calling him for another date, not asking him to give you a heart transplant or something!"

"You're right." Asia exclaimed, getting to my feet. "Wait, are you sure?"

"Sure? I'm positive." She smiled, "I mean, who do you think called for the second date with Percy and I?" Well it wouldn't be considered 'calling' seeing that Percy Weasley was a wizard who worked at the Ministry of magic, so Asia assumed that she meant owled, but with Jasmine there, 'called' would have been more appropriate than 'owled'.

"Alright!" Asia nodded her head and grabbed her small notebook and a pen, the sound of her pen scratching against the paper could be heard clearly.

"What are you doing now girl?" Audrey questioned as she sat back down at the desk.

"Writing down what I'm going to say." Asia looked up from her sheet, "don't look at me like that! I-I just have a horrible time talking when I'm nervous!"

With her message written out, Jasmine at her side and the phone in front of Asia, she took a deep breath._ 'I can do this. It's only a phone call, I mean it's not rocket science.' _She thought with another deep breath before picking up with phone. Quickly dialed his number Asia waited impatiently. Patience was never her strongest virtue and it showed at this point of time, waiting as each ring pass. Soon the robotic voice of the answering machine kicked in.

"And answering machine!" She whispered to Jasmine who shoved the notepad with the message into Asia's hands. With a nod from both Jasmine and Audrey — even though she was across the room — Asia nodded herself, grabbing the notepad with determination.

"Leave a message after the beep!"

_Beep_

"Hey Jordan, it's Asia. How are you? Me? I'm fine, really. Just noticed I haven't received a call from you lately so I decided to call you." She flipped the page of the note pad, cursing her bloody small notepad and her large handwriting. "I mean, who says a girl can't call the guy right? Insert laugh here. Shit, I mean hahaha. Right?" Audrey smacked her forehead as Jasmine rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Asia. Any ounce of confidence that she had flew out the window. Turning the page again she frowned, she couldn't read her own writing! "What does this say?" Asia whispered to Jasmine showing her the notepad as the other girl shrugged. This is where Asia began to panic. "Haha, yeah. I mean, look how many things that women surpassed men in! Women can practically have penises!" Two pair of eyes widened as well as her own. Jasmine made a 'hang up' motion with her hands and that was what Asia planned to do intended to do. "Alright, so I'll wait for your reply! Bye! Oh, it's Asia by the way!"

"That was..."

"Sad?" Audrey finished for Jasmine who nodded a bit. "Women can practically have penises?"

"Shut up! I panicked!" Asia wailed, throwing her head in her hands.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll call wanting a explanation about the message." Audrey laughed as Asia frowned. '_Can my life get any worse? Bloody hell I gone and jinxed myself!' _


End file.
